


When the War is Won

by neondream



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondream/pseuds/neondream
Summary: A quiet moment between Adora and Carta. During a victory celebration, Catra finds Adora all alone looking up at the stars from the Bright Moon castle. Post season 5
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	When the War is Won

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally finished She-Ra?

When the war was won the celebrations had been raucous. In every city and every town, its people were filled to bursting with shouts of joy, of bone-deep weary relief. Many long years spent fighting gave way to despair and when it seemed impossible, like there was no way they’d overcome this, somehow they had. A miracle happened and now the world was changed. By Adora’s account, this was her third party today and for the first time since she discovered what a party was, she found herself not wanting to join. After all, her world was changed and in the myriad days since victory, she hadn’t had time to contemplate what that meant. Tonight’s party was in Bright Moon, the place she’d called home after leaving the Horde. It felt so long ago. 

The party had been going for hours now. The sun had long drifted past the distant horizon line and the night was illuminated with stars. A vast endless sea of them. She had been too frantic during their haphazard rescue mission to appreciate them from up high, cradled among them, and hurtling towards certain doom. From here, safe and sound down below they twinkled with endless hope. Adora watched from a palace balcony, hidden away from the impossible stream of guests. The castle walls were flooded with familiar faces. People had come pouring in from every corner wanting to congratulate the rebellion, wanting to celebrate the new life and magic their world was drenched in. They were so filled with excitement and all Adora had in this moment was dread. That impossible lost feeling eerily familiar to when she left her childhood home. What now? _What do you want?_

“Hey, Adora” 

She didn’t look. Didn’t have to. She could feel Catra moving closer till she stood beside her, casually wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her just a little closer. A familiar gesture suddenly made new again. It made her stomach flutter in incredible ways. She turned to see Catra’s profile, glowing under the castle’s lamplights. 

“I think I know what I want,” She whispered. Catra turned to face her a playful smirk already tracing her lips. Adora cradled her face in both hands. “Can I kiss you?” 

Catra nodded wordlessly, feeling the soft press of Adora’s lips against hers. She had never realized just how much wanted this, not until it was already happening and now she could never imagine letting it go. 

“Is that all you want?” Catra pulled away, nuzzling into Adora with a muffled purr. 

“For now” Adora smiled. “What do you want?”

Catra looked away, eyes cast over the sprawling landscape below. “Shadow Weaver-” she stopped, interrupting herself as she searched for the words. “She said I had a future to live. I..I just want to find out what that future is. With you.”

Adora pulled her closer. Catra’s gaze returned to her and with a gentle kiss, she whispered, “You saved me you know. Without you, there would be no future.”


End file.
